


Welcome Home

by Mustangwill



Series: Welcome Home, Edward Elric [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangwill/pseuds/Mustangwill
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric show up on Winry Rockbell's doorstep, all busted up from a homunculus ambush. One thing leads to another, and an exhausted Winry finds herself waking up in bed with a recovering Edward.





	Welcome Home

A thunderstorm was rolling over the small town of Resembool, driving the residents to stay indoors by warm fires to escape the dreary downpour. It was where one such resident, Winry Rockbell found herself, seated at her workbench in the back of her automail shop with a steaming cup of cocoa in one hand, toying with a screwdriver in the other. Den rested nearby on the rug in front of the fireplace, stretched out to allow the fire to warm his belly. She took a sip from her cup, sighed with happiness as the warmth spread throughout her, and her mind began to wander as she considered what she should do next. She was pretty much caught up on all her orders, though she supposed she could back and fine tune some some of them before heading off to bed. 

She was still pondering her options when there came a pounding on the front door and Den sat up, letting out a single bark towards the front of the store. “Come back when we’re open!” she called, wondering who would be crazy enough to be calling this time of night, let alone during a raging thunderstorm, petting the top of Den’s head as he came to stand protectively beside her. 

It felt almost like her heart stopped when she heard the all to familiar voice of her childhood friend Alphonse Elric cry out over the pounding rain, “Winry! Edward’s been hurt!” Before the initial shock could wear off, she found herself jumping up, sending her cup skittering and spilling cocoa all over the hardwood floor, and running for the front room of the shop, Den on her heels. She cleared the front counter in a single bound, sliding across its lacquered top, and her fingers scrambling to unlock the locks on the front door as soon as she reached it. Finally managing to get her fingers to cooperate long enough to jerk back the final deadbolt, she grabbed the iron door handle and jerked it open, looking out into the night with fear in her heart. 

A giant, seven foot tall suit of armor with red, glowing eyes and a long white ribbon atop his helmet stood just outside her door, blood staining the metal of its body and gouges riddled completely through the metal. She immediately recognized the suit as the younger Elric brother, Alphonse. Looking down to what he carried, one hand shot up to cover her mouth to muffle a gasp of horror at the sight. The older brother, Edward Elric, lay in his brother’s arms, his trademark crimson jacket wrapped tightly around his body, but even in this dim light she could make out the dark blood stains beginning to take over the entire material. His face was covered in various scratches and bruises, and his left eye was completely soaked with blood coming from a deep cut just above his eyebrow.

"Alphonse, what happened?" she cried out in horror as she stepped back from the door to allow him in, grabbing Den by the collar to keep him from jumping on Alphonse. She hurried back through the shop and, with one sweep of her arm, cleared one of the work tables of the orders she had finished, not caring if she would have to repair them again later. “Den, go lie down,” she ordered the door, releasing his collar as he went to obey her command, returning to his spot on the rug where he watched, an almost human sadness in his eyes as he watched on from afar.

Alphonse clanked into the room and carefully lowered his brother down onto the table top with careful motions, "We were ambushed by a pair of homunculus. We just barely managed to escape and, since we were already on our way here, I ran here with him." When Winry reached out a hand to pull open Edward’s jacket, Alphonse quickly caught it, stopping her, "Winry… its bad."

"I need to help him, Alphonse," Winry whispered, feeling a knot of fear forming in her belly. What could be so bad that Alphonse was worried about her seeing what lay underneath Edward's jacket? “You can go wake up granny and bring me the first aid box if you want something to do?” 

When Alphonse released her hand to do as she asked, she turned back and looked down at Edward, trying to steel her resolve. Granny Pinako had gone ahead to lay down for the night an hour earlier, so it would take her a few precious minutes to get woken up and downstairs, and it didn’t appear that Edward had much time left. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and carefully moved the blood soaked jacket off his body. When she saw what was hidden beneath, she had to force herself not to scream in horror as she looked his broken body. 

The same arm she had so lovingly built for him had been ripped from his body, and hung, broken, only by a few, thin wires. Deep, ragged cuts covered his body, and bite marks ran up and down the crushed metal of his left leg.

"Winry?" Edward gasped out, his voice weak and raspy as blood slipped from between his busted lips as he looked up at her. His half closed, golden eyes looked dimmer, as if he were looking at her through a haze and barely seeing her. 

"Shh," Winry whispered, her mind whirling at what she could do to help her childhood friend, "don't speak. I’m gonna get you fixed right up, don’t you worry.” She gave his human hand a gentle squeeze before turning and began running around the shop, gathering various things that she would need to aid Edward. When she returned with tools piled in her arms, she found Alphonse had returned and was helping Granny Pinako to remove Edward’s ruined clothing.

Between the three of them, Edward soon lay naked on the tabletop, a single white piece of canvas carefully placed to cover his manhood without concealing any of his wounds. “You know you boys CAN stop in to see us without being injured,” Granny Pinako tsked as she looked over Edward, lighting up her pipe and taking a puff. Winry whimpered softly when she saw the full extent of the injuries he had acquired, but she forced those emotions down as her instincts kicked in. 

Setting down a bowl of water she had run next to Edward's head, she took up a clean rag she found and, dipping it in the water, she began to dab carefully at the open wounds, cleaning away any dirt or grime that may have gotten into them. Edward hissed at first, but then slowly slipped out of consciousness and stopped moving.

Alphonse, who was pacing the floor at Edward’s feet, stopped and asked in a scared voice, "Will you be able to save him?"

"We'll do our best, Alphonse," Winry told him shortly as she cleaned a particularly deep cut across his chest. 

Granny Pinako nodded in confirmation and gestured with her pipe to the bowl of now bloody water, "Alphonse, go put on another pot of water to boil and find me another clean rag."

"Yes, Ma'am," Alphonse nodded, clanking away to do as he was commanded. Winry continued to clean what she could with the bloody rag, blushing subconsciously as she moved lower towards the white piece of canvas. Biting her lower lip, she tried to concentrate on her task but her mind kept wondering what he might look like beneath that sheet. Glancing back behind her to see where Alphonse was and, when she didn't see him, she glanced towards Granny Pinako. Seeing the older woman was focusing on the deep gash above his eye, she reached out and shyly lifted the material to steal a quick peek. A furious blush colored her cheeks as she saw how endowed he was and quickly replaced the canvas as she heard Alphonse returning.

"I put the pot on to boil, and I found these. Here, Winry," Alphonse handed her one of the rags before setting the pile rags on the table so it was within easy reach of both ladies and returned to his pacing at his brother’s feet.

Once she had finished cleaning his wounds with the new rags, Winry managed to pull herself together and stop glancing at the canvas. Reaching in to the first aid box, she took out a sharp, silver needle and a spool of white thread, and began the slow, tedious task of sewing up his twenty odd wounds. Alphonse remained silent the whole time and watched on as Winry and Granny Pinako worked tirelessly for hours in to the night.

 

The sun was coming over the horizon when Winry finally set aside her needle and thread and threw herself down into a nearby armchair, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of his hand. Alphonse’s armor clanked as he stood up from sitting cross-legged on the floor near the table the operation had been performed on, and moved to stand beside Winry, "Is he going to heal properly?"

Winry glanced up at him and smiled faintly, "We sewed him up best we could, Alphonse; now, I suppose I should let me look at you now." Winry grunted as she tried to get up, but Alphonse placed his large hand on her shoulder, easily forcing her to stay where she was.

"You need to rest, Winry," Alphonse told her softly, "I'm a suit of armor; I won't die until you have gotten some rest."

Winry nodded and slumped back into her chair thankfully. She would never admit it, but she was exhausted and ready to pass out. Even just the thought of doing more work had been made her body ache. "Well, would you mind manning the front desk and tell anyone that comes in that I won't be able to do any work until tomorrow?"

"Sure, Winry," Alphonse nodded his head and clanked away to go man the front desk. Winry allowed herself fall back into the armchair and her heavy eyes fell closed. Almost immediately images of Edward's naked body filled her mind and a deep flush seared her body, concentrating mainly in her lower body. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she looked around nervously, wondering if Alphonse may have noticed. "I need to go lay down," Winry whispered and got up, forcing herself up the stairs to the second level of the shop to the living quarters, down the hall to her room where she allowed herself to fall face forward onto her bed.

 

Weak sunlight was coming through the blinds over her window and falling across her bed. Winry groaned softly and turned slightly, nuzzling closer to a warm object next to her. She froze, her cheek and hand resting against something warm and rising slowly up and down. The object was not an object, but a person. When she opened her eyes, she found that that someone was Edward. He was fast asleep, her cheek resting on a small patch of his chest that had somehow managed to not get bandaged and her hand resting on his hip. 

"Oh Edward," Winry whispered, reaching up to gently trace her fingers over his features. He murmured softly in his sleep, the faintest hip of a smile teasing his lips. It had been a long time since she had been this close to him and she could see the stress the recent turns in his life were causing on his body. He was covered in scars, his once smooth, child-like skin had become weathered and tanned from his constant traveling, and he was beginning to develop stress lines.

Carefully sitting up so her back was against the headboard of the bed, she gently pulled him closer so his head rested against her chest. She slipped her fingers into his hair and slowly pulled his hair free of the constricting leather hair band. Gently shaking the long, straight blonde hair out, she smiled as she slowly ran her fingers through it, finger-combing the tats out of it and simply enjoying the feeling of touching him.

"Winry," Edward whispered against her chest, his eyes opening to look up at her.

Winry's eyes widened as her fingers paused mid comb, her cheeks blushing madly, "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," Edward whispered. He leaned up and, his hand gently tilting her chin down, kissed her lips tenderly. His lips were warm and moist, hungry for her taste but soft at first. The muscles in Winry's body instantly turned to mush and her arms tightened around him, returning his kiss with an intense passion that she had been holding onto for what seemed like ages.

"Easy," he whispered, pulling back from her lips just enough so that when he spoke their lips still brushed with the motions, "we don't want my wounds to open up again…" Winry nodded, her whole body flush with an intense heat that desperately needed to be quenched. A soft whimper escaped her lips as he pulled away further, but then she moaned as his lips found the curve of her neck, his tongue gently caressing the light blue vein just beneath the skin. He could feel the vein pulsating beneath his tongue as her heartbeat increased to a frantic pace. Winry carefully placed her leg around Edward's hip and pulled him closer, tilting her head back slightly for him. His hand found the knot of the bandanna she was wearing around her head from work last night and tugged it loose, letting her own long blonde hair to fall free around her face while his lips slowly moved down her neck to the hollow of her throat.

"Edward," Winry panted, clutching his head against her skin as she cried out in pleasure. Her nails dug lightly into his scalp and shoulder as his lips moved even further down, catching her nipple through her clothes. Pushing the small shirt she wore up over her bountiful breasts, he paused long enough to appreciate her natural beauty before attacking them with an insatiable hunger. Winry's lips parted and a passionate cry tore from her throat as heat burned through her body and her heart fluttered rapidly. His tongue danced across the sensitive peak of her breast when her body arched against his and the heat filling her body exploded with a third cry. When she collapsed back on to the bed, everything was dark, and white stars floated above her until her heartbeat began to slow somewhat.

"Winry," Edward whispered huskily next to her ear, his tongue darting out to hungrily trace the shell of her ear before nipping it teasingly. Her skin had begun to gleam with a light sheen of sweat during the short time Edward had caused her first orgasm and she found that she wanted more. Her hands slid slowly down his body, caressing the taut muscles beneath the skin and the raised scars, and further down to cup his bare bottom in her hands. Edward groaned softly at her touch and pressed himself more into her touch.

"I want you, Edward," Winry whispered as she slid her hands up his back, over his shoulders, and took his hands into hers. She guided them down to her pants and closed her eyes as his fingers tugged them down from her hips down past her knees to her ankles.

While she slipped her feet free from the pants, Edward smiled softly as he saw her soaked white lace underwear. "I didn’t expect you to wear these kind," he teased lightly, tugging the underwear away from her body and got up onto his knees before her. 

“Every girl needs a secret,” she teased back as she watched him shed the white canvas they had wrapped around his waist at the end of the surgery and allowed her eyes to take in the hard body revealed to her.

Edward allowed her eyes to roam his scared body and his newly repaired automail arm and leg before he pushed her down completely onto her back and hovered over her. Lifting her legs, she wrapped them snugly around his waist and looked up at him with bright loving eyes as he stared back into hers. And then he was inside her, tearing through her virgin walls. Winry's clenched her eyes closed and a whine of pain escaped her lips as her legs tightened around his waist. 

Edward paused, showering her with tender kisses and light licks to show he didn't mean to hurt her, and patiently waited for her to grow accustomed to him. When her body relaxed around him, he slowly pressed further before sliding almost completely out and then thrusting deeper inside her. Winry keened softly with the pleasure that replaced the pain and began to beg for him for more and to thrust harder. When Edward would do as she pleaded, she would beg for more until he was completely inside her and with each thrust, her body would lift slightly off the bed with the force. At one point, she arched her back so high that Edward feared it would snap, but the primal instincts buried deep inside him were in control now..

When he pulled completely out of her just before Winry's climax, she growled in annoyance at him with a feral snarl. But, before she could complain, Edward switched places with her, allowing her to be on top. 

"Ride me, Winry," Edward begged, his body shining with sweat and his blonde hair matted to his head. Winry's chest was heaving up and down like she had just run over a mile uphill, but a smirk played across her lips as she realized the power he had just given her. She began to slowly roll her hips, teasing his hard member inside of her until he was pleading for her to finish him. Then she began to lift her hips up as they rolled before slamming them back down onto him, impaling herself on to his large erection. A loud moan escaped her lips as she forced herself down further and his tip pressed to the entrance of her womb. White stars burst before her eyes as the intense pleasure shook her body as he hit the spot over and over again to the point her eyes began to cross and she was reduced to her tongue lolling out as she cried out his name repeatedly. 

Then, with a cry from beneath her, she felt Edward swell inside her and his hot seed burst into her, filling her womb with a warmth she had never known but had always dreamed of. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as her hands rested on his hard chest, milking his member for every last drop. Sliding off of him, she allowed herself to fall down onto the bed sheets, snuggling close to Edward's naked body beside her.

"You were amazing," Edward whispered, turning on his side and caressing her cheek with his metal hand. The cold automail was a welcome sensation against her flushed skin and she turned her face into it, lightly pressing her lips to the metal.

"As were you," Winry smiled, winking up at him. Edward chuckled softly and pulled her close to his scorching hot body.

"Sleep now," he whispered into her hair, his metal fingertips trailing slowly up and down her back, "I'm tired." 

Winry nodded and closed her eyes as his familiar scent filled her nose. He was home, and, before he and Alphonse ran off again, Winry would enjoy every moment she had with him.


End file.
